


what friends are for

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Shane Madej, Demon Shane Madej, Demon! Shane, Happy Ending, Human Ryan Bergara, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, Sad Ryan Bergara, Scared Shane Madej, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Ryan is Ricky Goldsworth and Shane's a demon. Cops come banging on their shared apartment door looking for a Ricky. Shane confesses before Ryan could. Because after all, what are friends for?





	what friends are for

“What should we watch!” Ryan yelled from the living room as the smell of popcorn   
wafted through their shared apartment. 

“I don’t know! Something funny! Maybe a Marvel movie!” Shane yelled from the kitchen as he pranced around grabbing drinks and snacks. It was movie night and they were both excited. 

“Netflix has Black Panther, Thor: Ragnarok, Infinity War, Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2, Antman and the Wasp, and jesus christ there are too many options. You choose.” Ryan said as Shane walked into the living room, carrying armfuls of snacks. 

Shane let out a loud laugh and almost dropped the things in his arms. 

“Hey, don’t make a mess!” Ryan said with an equally as loud laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t drop it. Demon reflexes and all.” Shane said and put the food down on the table. 

“Sure.” Ryan said and rolled his eyes, a large smile plastered on his lips. 

Shane slumped down next to Ryan and looked at the option on the screen. 

“Uh...Black Panther?” Shane asked as he grabbed the popcorn bucket and placed it on Ryan’s lap. Shane than grabbed a can of Root Beer and handed that to Ryan as well. 

“Yummy.” Ryan said excitedly. 

“What, Black Panther or the popcorn?” Shane said happily. 

Ryan scoffed and wacked Shane’s arm playfully. 

“The popcorn dumb ass.” Ryan said before grabbing the remote to start the movie. 

Just as the scene started to play, there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s the police, open up!” 

Shane and Ryan looked at each other with panicked expressions. 

Shane stood up quickly and walked towards the door with large strides while Ryan paused the movie and put the food back on the table in front of the couch. 

Shane opened the door to find two police officers standing before him in full uniform. There were four others behind them. 

“What can I help you gentleman (and female) with?” Shane asked, trying to keep up a happy facade. 

A female police officer with the name tag Officer Hatch glanced behind Shane to see Ryan standing there in his pajamas. 

“I’m going to cut right to the chase. There have been around forty murders in the past three months. All of the murders were committed in the exact same way with the exact same branding. We have traced the murders to this exact location. Now, is there anything either of you would like to tell us.” The officer next to Officer Hatch said. 

Shane looked behind him to see Ryan standing there, fear clear on his face. Shane stared at him for a moment, taking in his features one last time. Shane then turned back towards the police officers and smiled a milevilant smile. The lights behind Shane started to flicker off and on as the tension grew. 

“Well, Officer’s, I guess you found me.” Shane said confidently, his smile not wavering. 

Behind Shane, Ryan felt his heart stop as his brain took a second to register what was happening before him. 

“Shane, no, please don’t do this.” Ryan said as Shane turned around fully to face him as the police officers put the cuffs on his wrists. 

The lights continued to flash indicating to Ryan how scared Shane truly was. 

Shane smiled at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Ry. It’ll be okay.” Shane said softly as the police officers roughly dragged him from his home. 

“No! Shane! Please, please, please don’t take him! Please! He is all I have! Don’t take him! Shane!” Ryan screamed as three police officers held him back. 

“Sir, please stay here. Shane Madej has not only been placed at the scene of the crimes but also committed to it. I know you care about him dearly, but he is a murderer. It is for the best that he is locked away.” Officer Hatch said to him. 

“I-I can’t. We..I have to go with him.” Ryan said trying to go after Shane. 

“̵̛͚̰͚͕̲̝̜̹̹̼̄́̾̿͋͘Ryan,̵̛̼̦̤̮̩͛̉̅̋̇̈́ ̸̢̗̬̰̮̩̫̣̽̾͌̓̂͌͒͊̚͘don't.̸̘̅͝”̵͔̮͚̚ͅ 

Ryan stopped for a moment when he heard Shane’s demonic voice fill his head. 

‘Shane?” Ryan thought after some of the shock subsided. 

"̴̼͙̘͈̥͉̞͎͙͊͜į̸̫͎̣̼̍͋̈́͛͒͐͘̚It's ̵̢̹̣̞̝̠̯͚͛͂̽̌̈́̏̃͋͠me ̷̻̹̪̫̦̯͔̣͈͆̓̉man 

‘I need to come after you. I need to find you. Don’t worry Shane, I’m coming to get you.’ 

"̸̢̛͚̐͂̅̐̓͂͘̕͝n̵̨̮̲͇̱̱̮̅̊͐̈́̊͆̆͘̚ö̸̲̤̩̪̞̪͈̮̟̈́͆̏͆͘͝͝͝"̶̲̩̜̽̈́

‘Why not?’ Ryan thought. 

There was no answer. 

‘Shane?’ 

Nothing. 

‘Shane!’


End file.
